Carta de Odio
by KaguyaMoon
Summary: ¿Qué sentiría usted si recibe una carta de odio? ¿Estaría molesto, lloroso, o avergonzado? Bueno, no, si eres Kanata, que en realidad se sentía engreído después de leer el suyo. Entonces, ¿qué significa la letra dice realmente? Hmm... Traducción


Descargo de responsabilidad:**_ No _**_soy dueña de Daa! Daa! Daa!** Ni** d_el Trama_ Yo solamente he traducido sin fines de lucro(Aparte que he buscado Fics de Daa! Daa! Daa!En español y no he encontrado ninguno)haci que quise traducirles algo de ingles-español_

Título: Hate letters

Autor:_** littlemisshappytart**_

Título: Cartas de Odio

Traductora: KaguyaMoon

Resumen: ¿Qué sentiría usted si recibe una carta de odio? ¿Estaría molesto, lloroso, o avergonzado? Bueno, no, si eres Kanata, que en realidad se sentía engreído después de leer el suyo. Entonces, ¿qué significa la letra dice realmente? Hmm ...

* * *

**Su Primera carta de odio**

Fue en ese momento que ¨El Gran Abogado¨ Saionji _sabía_ que él había llevado una vida Normal. A pesar de que su madre murió joven, a pesar de que su padre era egoísta (que se a entrenar en la India cuando él era un adolecente), a pesar de que los extraterrestres se refugiaron en el templo, a pesar de que las fans mantuvieron persiguiéndolo a él(A las cuales tubo que ocultarse en toda su vida de Estudiante), ya pesar de que tiene un compañera (Su novia)de piso muy molesta (que se conoce con el nombre de Miyu), nada ni nadie _nunca_ lo preparó para su primera carta de odio.

Recordó que aún estaba de buen humor cuando entró en las oficinas de la firma legal de la mañana. Con una cosa preciosa pesa mucho en el bolsillo, Kanata no le importaba las miradas típicas y admiración que le dan la bienvenida a su paso el vestíbulo y los pasillos hasta su oficina.

Al llegar a su oficina, saludó a su secretaria ¨ buena mañana¨antes de degustar la pila de cartas habitual en el hueco de su brazo.

Fue rápidamente escanear el pelotón cuando Nanami, su secretaria, entró con el café. Si le importara a mirarla, se habría visto su sonrisa divertida mientras dejaba la taza a una esquina de su escritorio y el correo de aspecto gracioso a su lado. Desde luego eso llamó la atención de Kanata, cogió el sobre ridículamente cubierto de dibujado a mano las calabazas de diferentes tamaños coloreados con lápiz de color naranja. _¨Miyu_ , pensó al instante.

"Creo que tiene una interesante correspondencia " el dijo Nanami con un tono más alegre que ella una cortés siempre. "Pensé que querría leerlo primero ", añadió, antes de salir de la oficina.

Inspección de la carta, Kanata sonrió a su novia tenia una extraño sentido del humor. Miyu, que tan obviamente en su 'estado más inmaduro' desde su clase en el jardín de infantes, escribió en mayúsculas" _Si usted lee esto, usted es estúpido_ ". Sin siquiera pestañear, se procedió a la apertura de la carta. Su sonrisa se ensanchó solamente.

* * *

_Fiscal Saionji,_

_Si continuó leyendo esto después de que la apertura insultante, ¡felicidades! Usted acaba de confirmar categóricamente que realmente es un_ estúpido _.Bueno, bueno... no abra la boca para que algunos chistes porque no me ha terminado. Todavía tengo que añadir lo que_**_odio_**_ de sus_ _atributos. Así que es mejor este preparado, Joven abogado, porque yo apuesto a que no puedes razonar su manera de salir de esto, como usted muy bien sabe que en la corte. Aquí va:_

_Odio su ¨YO ENGREÍDO y PETULANTE SONRISA¨ que nada me agradaría más que pellizcar sus mejillas hasta que permanentemente hasta que enrojezcan._

_Odio su adicción a las calabazas. Pero bueno, es bueno saber que su debilidad es ¿un vegetal o una fruta?. Es bastante divertido, ¿no crees?, ¨¿vegetal o una fruta? ¨ _

_No me gusta que usted pueda cocinar mientras yo ni siquiera puedo hacer una comida decente por mucho que lo intente. No te preocupes, te odio cuando menos me dejas comer lo tuyo._

_Odio que te ves tan fresco en un traje de monje cuando todo el mundo puede estar de acuerdo conmigo en que los monjes se supone que son calvos y...un look bastante mono. (Sin ánimo de ofender al tío Houshou. Él es un monje que realmente_ respetan _y_ adoran _)_

_Odio todas esas cartas de amor de sus fans, que inundan el buzón de la oficina (con Nanami como mi testigo) cuando yo honestamente creo que deberías recibir de _odio _(como este), para variar. Nunca pienses que estoy celosa, ¿ok?_

_Odio que seas demasiado amable con las otras chicas mientras que usted está demasiado ocupado burlándose de mí. Usted Es Cruel!_

_Odio que no pueda ser reconfortante como el novio de cualquier de un profesora. En su lugar, saca la lengua cada vez que hago una burla de mí misma._

_Odio tus inesperados "pequeños" gestos cuando nadie (incluido yo) piensa que eres capaz de hacer grande, me gusta que se tratara de lo que en realidad parece más reconfortante._

_Odio que puedas leer mi mente tan bien. ¿Soy tan predecible para ti?_

_No me gusta que estés en lo correcto y por lo general Tu ¨Soy Malo y Borde¨. Odio tener que depender de ti cada vez que hay problemas. Y para eso, bueno... Ya estoy grandecita._

_Odio que optes por no usar algún cliché (como el envío de una docena de rosas y una caja de chocolates) y en su lugar envió una docena de rosas y globos amarillos, una cesta llena de pudin con flan (que puedo dar de comer a mi clase y al final que darme sin nada) y un rosa blanca con un listón rojo (a la cual tengo mucha debilidad)._

_Y puesto que esta lista podría ser interminable y mi clase va a comenzar en diez minutos (a la que debo orar para que salir con vida), lo que realmente quería decir es,_

_ANIVERSARIO FELIZ, MI TIRÓN DE CALABAZA_

_PS: Hazme un favor. Este no es el día de las horas extras y decir ¨Volveré a casa cuando pueda¨ (lo que quiero decir es ¡Se rápido y termina tus asuntos de una vez!) Antes de que yo me enoje que puede hornear algo que realmente no quedaras probar (No te parece mejor un besuque). Te amo Kanata_

_Atte: La Mujer Que Te Ama Miyu__ Kouzuki ._

* * *

Notas del Autor: Espero que haya disfrutado de su lectura tanto como yo disfruté escribiendo esto. Hagan clic para dejar tu comentario al final de su lectura *-* Además, lean mis otros fics por favor T·T Y Muchas gracia.

Notas De La Traductora: Hola lind s y hermos s lectoras/es aquí está mi primera fic traducción por MÍ no por el inútil que tengo por hermano espero que les haya gustado los quiero mucho por haberse tomado la molestia de leer A recuerden la traducción esta lo mas apegada al historia original les agradecería que se tomaran la molestia de dejar **_reviews_** y me digan si les gusto o no la traducción.


End file.
